


l o v e l y

by Chogisad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogisad/pseuds/Chogisad
Summary: "Sehun, let me help you.""No one can help me. Not anymore."________Find the trailer here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-5pTZoV3js





	l o v e l y

**Author's Note:**

> Find the trailer here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-5pTZoV3js

The world is one fire. The castle walls shake and then crumble, and Junmyeon can barely make out the floor in front of him through the smoke. He hears yelling from the corridors, hears the deafening sounds of  curses hitting their marks, and he grips his wand tighter.

_Please. Help me find him._  He pleads in his head, squinting against the debris clogging the air.

The Marauder’s Map is a tangle of names and footsteps; its chaos and terror and Junmyeon’s vision almost goes blurry with the effort of trying to find one name amongst the hundreds.

“Please. Please. Where are you?” He mutters, tapping corners and different pages with the tip of his wand. His stomach churns as he watches some names suddenly vanish, as he imagines how many corpses he’ll encounter if he continues to aimlessly search the castle.

And then he sees it.

“OH SEHUN.”

Junmyeon’s heart beats faster, and without hesitation, he takes off running.

His shoes clamor against the rubble lining every hallway, but he doesn’t care. His breathing is ragged, exhausted lungs begging him to cease his fruitless endeavor but Junmyeon ignores the pain in his body and keeps going. Faithful, forceful strides disregard the clamor of his heart, disregard the din against his ribs begging him to turn back, to save himself, to stop running after someone who does not know how to love him back.

Junmyeon stands infront of the stone wall and remembers the first time Sehun brought him to this exact spot.

_“I found it.” Sehun had said, pretty eyes shinning in his excitement._

_Junmyeon had looked around, puzzled. The corridor stretched out, empty, ghostly, almost echoing with the absence of students trying to get to class._

_“Found what?”_

_Sehun had taken his hand, unexpected, unusual, out of character. With wide eyes, Junmyeon had let him pull him toward the cobblestone wall, had watched as Sehun lifted his fingers to grace the stone._

_“The Room of Requirement,” Sehun had murmured as a door suddenly materialized beneath their touch._

Junmyeon thinks of that moment as he places his palm on the familiar wall. He thinks of the nights he and Sehun snuck out of their dormitories to explore the room that never seemed to end. He thinks of the hours they would spend within its confinements, reaching for boundaries, trying to decipher every secret hidden within the castle.

“Please,” Junmyeon supplicates as the seconds pass. He knows Sehun is in there. He knows Hogwarts can’t align its own loyalties in this moment.

“Please, please, let me in.” Junmyeon whispers, begs the stone as the desperation claws against his skin. But Sehun’s resolve must be stronger because the door doesn’t appear, and Junmyeon doesn’t understand.

“Please! Let me save him!” He screams, kicking the wall in his anguish. The sob emerges from somewhere deep inside of him; it emerges from the memory of Sehun, pale and tired, green tie askew, crying in an abandoned bathroom.

_“Stop pushing me away,” Junmyeon had tried, helpless, as Sehun shook his head._

_“You have no idea what any of this is,” Sehun had snapped, wiping furiously at his tears._

_“Then tell me!”_

_“I don’t owe you explanations! I’m not–”_

_“Sehun, please–”_

_“Leave me alone! I dont need you he–”_

_“This isnt you–”_

_“I said leave me alone! Confringo!”_

_“Protego!” Junmyeon shouted, barely in time, and a nearby wall exploded in a shower of stone and piping as the curse reverberated._

_The world had stood still for an instance as they raised their wands against each other. Junmyeon’s mind was whirring away, dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what they’d done to have gotten here. Junmyeon was rooted to the ground, treading foreign terrain as he faced off with the one person he couldn’t bare to hurt._

_“Sehun. Please. Don’t–”_

_“Expulso!”_

_Junmyeon dived to the floor._

_“Stupify!” His own spell illuminated the aging bathroom in red._

_“Expelliarmus!”_

_“Sehun! Please! Incarcerous!” Junmyeon yelled, ducking behind a sink to avoid a jet of blue._

_“Sehun! Stop this! Protego! You dont have to–”_

_“Crucio!”_

_The curse hit him in the chest, and all Junmyeon saw was white. The pain flared for a second, tore apart his insides and set his nerves aflame, and just as fast as it’d come, it was gone._

_Junmyeon lay on the floor, gasping. Tears burned his eyes and his muscles spazzamed, clenched around an invisible agony that was no longer there, and at the realization of what Sehun had done to him, his body went cold._

_“Junmyeon,” Sehun’s voice trembled, and Junmyeon scrambled away from him._

_“I didnt mean to,” Sehun whispered, scared, but Junmyeon couldnt hear him. Junmyeon couldnt see him. Junmyeon was afraid of him._

_“I-I dont know you,” Junmyeon stuttered, standing on shaking legs._

_“I dont know you.” He’d repeated, retreating from Sehun, from the boy he loved, too terror-stricken to turn back._

Junmyeon pushes open the door and walks toward the figure standing immobile in the middle of the empty room.

“I knew you’d find me,” Sehun says, his voice distant, detached, as if he’d lost himself somewhere in the castle’s secrets too.

“What did you do?” Junmyeon asks, quiet, naively hoping that somehow, Sehun could give him a different truth.

“I let them into the castle– The Death Eaters.” Sehun responds, and Junmyeon hears it, the way his voice cracks, the way even he cannot comprehend the reality of his own sins.

“Sehun– let me help you.”

“No one can help me. Not anymore.”

“Sehun–”

“You dont get it–”

Junmyeon is about to argue but his objections dissolve when Sehun spins around. The younger boy tears at his sleeve with an animalistic rage, with panic-stricken distress, and Junmyeon’s blood runs cold.

“Its too late for me.” Sehun says, feeble, his breathing shallow, shuddering.

The Dark Mark is jarring on Sehun’s skin. Black, the snake coils through the skull, reminds Junmyeon of every ghastly thing he read about in the papers, and his stomach churns with disgust, with an improbable, inherent, acidic fear, and with resentment. The Dark Mark is every terrible thing they once told each other they didn’t want to become, and Junmyeon feels the bite of betrayal, the corrosive burn of a broken promise.

But then their eyes meet.

Everything dissapears, the world quiets, and suddenly Junmyeon sees Sehun. The facade falls. The weeks of isolation, the family legacy, the acrimony and desperation all fade away, and Junmyeon sees the frightened boy who made all the wrong choices. Junmyeon sees familiar eyes, sees the boy he loves drowning in remorse, and Junmyeon knows hes never felt pain quite like this.

“They’ll throw me in Azkaban for this,” Sehun chokes out, breaking the silence.

“I know.”

“You can’t save me this time,” Sehun says, his eyes watery.

“I know.”

“I– I– ….didnt mean to,” the words burst from his lips, anguished and honest, a turbulent chaos that brings every wall Sehun built crashing down.

“I know.”

Sehun drops his wand and rushes into Junmyeon’s arms. Sehun’s body trembles with sorrow, guilt ridden heart sobbing as if it knows its time has run out.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Sehun whimpers, raw and broken, and terrified.

And Junmyeon holds him tight. Like so many times before, Junmyeon becomes Sehun’s place to return to, becomes home, becomes embrace that catches him before he hits the ground.

“I know,” Junmyeon whispers, feeling the desperate way Sehun’s fingers clutch at his shirt.

“I know.”

So Junmyeon, with his flawed heart that’s never understood anything else, makes his choice.

Junmyeon closes his eyes. He focuses on a moment long ago when the world wasn’t ending, when they both thought they still had time. The day Junmyeon taught Sehun how to cast a patronus charm, Sehun had told him his happiest memory was when they’d met. So Junmyeon holds onto that; blinded by his love, Junmyeon clutches the memory of casting patronuses in the dark, of shy confessions in a room that appeared for them just to share their secrets.

Junmyeon tucks that parcel of time into his heart and presses the tip of his wand to Sehun’s temple;

“ _Obliviate_.”


End file.
